El regreso de Ryoga Hibiki
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Mi primer fic, una vuelta de tuerca a esa loca serie/manga. espero les guste


_El Regreso de Ryoga Hibiki_

_Arwen de Rivendell/ Mama Shmi ( somos la misma persona)_

_**Notas Preliminares**:_

_Estimados lectores, los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, la idea es la continuación de la serie, es apto para todo publico, muy divertido, ideal para leer acompañado de palomitas de maíz acarameladas pochoclo ñami ñami, ok me dio hambre. Los dejo con la historia, me voy a la cocina ^ _ ^._

_**Listado de Personajes:**_

_Ra: Ranma_

_Ak: Akane_

_Ry: Ryoga_

_Uk: Ukyo_

Na: Nabiki

_Ka: Kasumi_

_Ku: Kuno_

To: Dr. Tofu Ch: Champu Mo: Mousse No: Nodoka

Ryoga caminaba por las calles de Nerima, estaba exhausto, su ropa estaba toda rota, no llevaba su sombrilla y su mochila era ahora una manta atada a un palo, aparte cargaba una gran vasija tapada muy cuidadosamente. Se detuvo frente a una gran puerta de madera, a la derecha de la puerta rezaba un cartel: "_Dojo Tendo-Saotome_" pero el no lo leyó. Su expresión era entusiasta y cansada a la vez, - por fin había llegado, la vería de nuevo, Akane, dulce Akane, se lo debía confesar todo, absolutamente todo - . Había peregrinado por mas de 10 largos y penosos meses, recorrido todo Japón y gran parte de China.

Golpeo la puerta y una Nabiki muy cambiada atendió, sorprendiendo a Ryoga. Al ingresar a la casa paso por delante de un saloncito donde Nodoka estaba dando los últimos toques al peinado de una Kasumi raramente vestida, llevaba un kimono blanco, bordado con pájaros y flores en tonos de azul y plata, esta visión hizo que Ryoga quedara en estado de shock al ver semejante cuadro de belleza, a lo que Nabiki, al ver la expresión de desconcierto que mostraba, decidió decirle lo que sucedía.

NA: - ok, Ranma gano la apuesta –

RY: - Que apuesta? – dice sorprendido Ryoga. 0_0

NA: - Kasumi se casa hoy con el Dr. Tofu, Tía Nodoka esta terminando de peinarla.- le dijo totalmente entusiasmada – Ranma apostó a todos que llegarías hoy justo unas horas antes de la boda – expreso esta vez un poco contrariada.

RY: - Por tu tono de voz veo que no me esperabas, ósea que perdiste, cuanto fue? – pregunto Ryoga divertido.

NA : - Todos mis ahorros - dijo llorando a mares. U_U! – Ryoga, él esta arriba tratando de arreglarse, tiene un traje especialmente para vos – le comunico esta vez.

RY: - Muchas gracias, ya mismo voy.

Mientras Ryoga se dirigía hacia las escaleras, él podía escuchar los gritos de Ranma y Akane, quienes "parecían" estar discutiendo como siempre.

RA: - Estoy arto, esto no me gusta, me siento presionado. – gritaba Ranma.

AK: - Solo lo vas a tener que usar una vez mas.- respondía Akane en el mismo tono.

RA: - Una vez mas? Cuando? – dijo esta vez angustiado.

AK: - Ya sabes, cuando Nabiki se case. – respondió mas calmada

RA: - Maldición, con esa ya serian tres veces que lo usaría, y espero que nunca mas. – dijo con énfasis.

AK: - Seguro que para el casamiento de algunos amigos lo tendrías que usar? ¿O no? – le increpo enojada

RA: - Ufa esta bien, pero después lo quemo, lo regalo ... no ya se ... lo Vendo! – Dijo triunfalmente Ranma.

AK: - JA JA JA Ok, listo ya esta, no te muevas demasiado que se desordena todo . – Se escuchaba protestar con tranquilidad a Akane.

Ryoga seguía escuchando a medida que subía las escaleras...

RA: - Ok entendido... - dijo Ranma en un tono muy militar. Quieres que te ayude a ponerte tu Kimono, Preciosa? – pregunto con voz seductora Ranma esta vez.

Ryoga no podía creerlo, la conversación, que el pensó discusión estaba tomando un camino que a Ryoga no le estaba gustando nada de nada, no, no le gustaba NADA...

Ryoga entro rápidamente a la habitación de Akane sin llamar y diciendo...

RY: - Ranma tu no puedes ponerle el kimono a Akane... – Ryoga se quedo mudo al ver el cuadro que esta frente a él.

No era la misma habitación, era como mas grande y las cosas estaban cambiadas de lugar y había mas cosas, había dos ventanas y entre estas una cama muy grande, había un biombo de colores pasteles con motivos infantiles (cosa que a Ryoga le pareció que Akane es muy infantil, para tener eso), era como si hubieran tirado abajo una pared y hecho un cuarto mas grande, pero porque... todo esto transcurría en la cabeza de Ryoga.

RY: - Akane que le paso a tu habitación...? – y mirando mas atentamente la observa a ella, en brazos de Ranma y esta como mucho mas feliz, pero a la vez algo hinchada, gorda...

RY: - Akane estas enferma que estas tan gorda, perdón subida de peso - dice Ryoga tartamudeando.

AK y RA: - ja ja ja ja ja – ambos separándose ríen hasta llorar.

RA: No te atrevas a decirle gorda a **MI MUJER**, ella no esta gorda, esta hermosa, esta bellísima, esta embarazada de 7 meses - dijo por fin sonriendo Ranma, mientras abrazaba a Akane y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

A Ryoga todo le da vueltas y se rompe en un montón de pedacitos al escuchar, no lo puede creer... Akane, su Akane, esta casada con Ranma, y encima esperando un hijo, rompe en llanto.

AK: Ryoga no llores, yo se tu me amas, pero yo siempre y a pesar de todo estoy y estuve enamorada de Ranma. No quiero que te sientas mal, yo estoy segura que es mas, tu por mi ya no sientes ese amor que creías sentir, yo creo que siempre supiste que eso en realidad era mas un amor fraternal, un amor de proteger, como a una hermana. Tanto Ranma como yo te apreciamos y queremos mucho... P-Chan - dijo Akane con lagrimas en los ojos y con mucha emoción.

Ryoga se sorprendió mucho al escuchar el nombre de su otra forma, por lo que se puso pálido y con vos medio cortada dijo.

RY: Como ... co.. como lo supiste – dijo muy temblorosamente – ya se Ranma te lo dijo, maldito H ... de P... me delataste para quedártela ahora vas a ver te voy a matar Ranma – dijo por fin Ryoga con furia tratando de agarrar el cuello de Ranma pero frenando frente a Akane.

AK: NO! El no me lo dijo yo lo descubrí y lo obligue a confrontar los hechos , ya que yo solo descubrí todo e incluso adivine mas o menos como había sucedido.

Ryoga lloraba desconsoladamente, Akane y Ranma lo calman y Akane dijo

AK: Tenia que ser muy ciega y muy tonta para no darme cuenta, hace muchos años que lo se, solo tuve que sumar 2 + 2 – termino diciendo mientras reía

Ryoga se tranquilizo, y recordó de pronto para lo que había regresado

RY: Ok , sin resentimientos, como verán regrese y no en muy buenas condiciones – dijo Ryoga refriéndose a su apariencia- no se rían ustedes estarían igual si hubieran estado donde yo- dijo riendo

AK y RA: donde estuviste para estar así y que es eso que traes en tu espalda.

RY: esto es un regalo, podría decirse que de casamiento nacimiento – dijo riendo-

Esto es un regalo que traje de mi viaje principal, es de Yusenkyo- dijo finalmente Ryoga.

RA y AK: Yusenkyo –gritaron ambos.

RY: si es el agua de la fosa del hombre ahogado. Deja que te cuente como la conseguí.

Como de costumbre estaba en el medio de la selva, o era un bosque, nunca voy a poder identificarlos, maldecía por mi suerte de siempre perderme, cuando de golpe al salir sobre un risco pude ver un espectáculo a mis pies impresionante, cientos de pequeños laguitos cubrían una superficie muy importante de tierra, inmediatamente supe en donde me encontraba, pero temía perder el camino y aparecer en Europa, tal era mi miedo que camine hacia ese lugar sin quitarle de encima la vista, así llegue lo mas cerca posible y di un salto muy bien calculado para caer justo delante de un grupo de fosas, en cuanto aterrice, mire a mi alrededor como para ver si ese guía seguía en el lugar, por suerte si y me miraba como diciendo que haces aquí, yo automáticamente le pedí por favor una cura para todos nosotros. El guía pensó que ya que gracias a estas transformaciones estábamos haciendo mucho lió, me las otorgaría, pero nunca mas debíamos ir a ese sitio. Tu te preguntaras como es posible si las fosas se habían secado, yo le pregunte al guía y me dijo que al año esas fosas surgieron de la tierra. El guía me dio 3 vasijas con el agua de la fosa del hombre ahogado y una con la de la mujer ahogada.

RA y AK: por que tantas?

RY: por nuestros amigos y por Taro. Inmediatamente me zambullí en la que correspondía y aquí estoy, no mas P-Chan- dijo Ryoga triunfal. Luego regrese pero increíblemente me fui encontrando con todos primero fue con Taro que estaba bastante cerca, me pidió disculpas por TODO lo que paso, que entendió que la culpa es del maldito maestro, el pudo cambiar su nombre, convenció al consejo que un padrino debe ser un hombre honorable no un pervertido maniático y malvado. Ahora se llama Kei Taro, luego de varios días llegue a una aldea donde se celebraba una boda, cuando vi a los novios no lo podía creer ahora entiendo lo que ellos me dijeron, le di su correspondiente regalo, ellos eran Champu y Mousse, me dijeron que todo estaba como debía estar. Y a los 2 meses llegue aquí, increíblemente no me perdí creo que en esa fosas había algo mas que los guías no saben. Término diciendo Ryoga serenamente.

RY: Ranma en esta vasija esta tu cura y la de tu padre por que no la usas y terminas con tu maldición – dijo Ryoga a su amigo

AK: no ahora no, ya lo acabo de vestir y me costo mucho dijo muy apenada Akane al ver como Ranma empezaba a quitarse apresuradamente la ropa y al mismo tiempo llamaba a su padre frenéticamente.

RY: no te preocupes yo te ayudo a vestirlo luego dijo riendo mientras veía a su amigo luchar con la ropa.

En unos minutos toda la casa ya sabia la gran noticia, ambos padre e hijo estaban curados. Ranma hablaba con Ryoga.

RA: Ryoga yo sabia no se como que llegarías para la boda por eso aquí tienes tu traje, vamos vistámonos que los demás esperan- dijo seriamente Ranma

Mientras en el patio, Akane descansaba su dolorido cuerpo en una cómoda silla hamaca doble (esa que cuelgan sobre un armazón y son para dos personas ), cuando una joven que llevaba consigo una enorme mochila despierta suavemente a Akane.

AK: Ukyo que sucede, porque no estás vestida, y por que llevas ESA mochila adonde vas? - dice Akane mientras mira interrogativamente a su ahora mejor amiga y confidente –

UK: Akane yo no quería preocuparte pero mi corazón no da mas desde hace un tiempo estoy preocupada por alguien por el que empecé a sentir ciertos sentimientos y quiero saber pese a todo que siente por mi no lo he visto en muchos meses y tal vez ... no no se , puede ser pero no.. – decía Ukyo mientras tartamudeaba y se ponía roja

AK: Ukyo que sucede vos no sos así, adonde vas, que pasa – inquiere Akane esta vez visiblemente preocupada.

UK: veras estuve pensando en el y quería buscarlo y decirle lo que siento – confeso Ukyo

AK: Él? Quien? De quien hablas Ukyo? - Pregunto Akane

UK: yo hablo de el de Ry ... de chico perdido – dijo Ukyo totalmente roja.

AK: de Ryoga? Ukyo por dios EL esta aquí acaba de llegar con la cura para Ranma, Ukyo! dijo esta vez Akane al ver como se desmayaba su amiga.

Akane llamo a todos y llevaron a Ukyo a una habitación que había vacía, para que se recuperara, mientras Akane le pidió a Ryoga que la cuidara, con lo cual sorprendió a Ranma al que llevo a parte y le contó lo que había pasado, Ranma se sintió muy feliz por como se estaban dando los hechos, ya que desde hacia un tiempo Ukyo no era la misma y no sabían la razón de su cambio.

Mientras esto ocurría Ryoga miraba a Ukyo, esta llevaba el pelo largo, pero no tanto se lo había recortado un poco y sus ropas eran un poco mas femeninas, mientras apreciaba su bello rostro y cuerpo, lo cual lo estaba poniendo nervioso, Ukyo empezó a despertar, y sus ojos contemplaron a un Ryoga muy bien arreglado y peinado que la miraba muy preocupado.

RY: espera Ukyo no te pares, siéntate de apoco lentamente, con cuidado te desmayaste hace unos cuantos minutos, que paso, no estas comiendo bien, a donde ibas con esa mochilaza - quiso saber Ryoga ya que esa actitud de viajar con ese equipaje no era típico de ella.

UK: Ryoga no lo puedo creer ... vos ... estas aquí, me estabas cuidando – dijo mientras se sonrojaba – Ryoga yo iba a salir de viaje, es muy simple, yo iba a ir a buscarte, el porque es un poco mas complicado y no se como lo puedes llegar a tomar – dijo seriamente - Ryoga desde hace ya unos cuantos meses, luego de la boda de Akane con Ranma, yo comencé a ver la vida de forma muy diferente, lo que yo realmente sentía por Ranma, no era amor como el que le expresa Akane a él (siempre lo amo), aunque ella decía otra cosa, mientras que yo lo decía para cerciorarme y recordarme que lo tenia que amar, yo me di cuenta que sentía un amor de hermana algo de tipo familiar como de amigos de la infancia y que era por otra persona que mi corazón vibraba, me sentía con escalofríos y de noche tenia los mas hermosos sueños junto a esa persona - dijo muy emocionada

Ry: Ukyo que me quieres decir con todo esto – respondió Ryoga un poco emocionado y a la vez ansioso

Uk: Ryoga lo que intento decir y veo que me va a costar es que yo – respiro bien profundo- Ukyo Kuonji estoy total, completamente y locamente enamorada de vos Ryoga Hibiki – dijo Ukyo finalmente al tiempo que se le tiraba encima a Ryoga y le daba un súper beso en los labios.

Ryoga no podía reaccionar pero le estaba correspondiendo el beso, luego de unos minutos separándose le dijo:

Ry: Ukyo sabes, yo también estoy locamente enamorado de alguien, esa persona eres tu dijo dándole un apasionado beso mientras se paraba y la elevaba el aire.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se había abierto para presencia esa hermosa escena, y dejar a dos enamorados carbonizarse frente a dos amigos que los miraban alegre y decían

AK y RA: cuando es la boda?

Ukyo y Ryoga les tiraron unos cuantos almohadones para que se retiraran y seguir charlando, pero recordaron que era la boda de Kasumy, con lo cual se prepararon para asistir, Ranma estaba junto a su joven esposa, a un costado los padres de Ranma , por el otro lado Ryoga junto a Ukyo, y cerca de ellos Nabiki junto con Kuno con el que había estado saliendo desde hacia 8 meses (ambos estaban planeando su propia boda), mas atrás muchos amigos que se sorprendían de la nueva pareja que se había formado, rompiendo muchos corazones tanto femeninos como masculinos.

Luego de la ceremonia y de la fiesta, Ukyo convenció a Ryoga de instalarse en su departamento sobre el Uchan's, pero en habitaciones separadas. Pero llegado el momento solo existiría una sola habitación.

Pasaron mas de 3 años y vemos a 5 parejas sentadas sobre una manta en un parque en el cual corren muchos niños ...

Ak: y Shampoo vas a reabrir el Neko Ken o no?

SH: no lo que vamos a hacer es unir el Neko Ken y el Uchan's así pagamos menos impuestos y lo vamos a convertir en un restaurante mas grande pero con una división la de Ukyo y la mia, ambos con comida y servicio totalmente diferente, pero relacionado, pueden pedir una entrada donde Ukyo y el plato fuerte conmigo, con las ganancias vamos a la mitad del total y listo, a me olvidaba Nabiki nos lleva la contabilidad si le damos de comer gratis, lo cual nos pareció bien. Ese en grandes rasgos es el trato, te prendes?

AK: mira me encantaría pero entre la pequeña Sakura, y los mellizos Ranma y Ranko ( ya cumplieron 3 años) y las clases en el dojo, no creo que pueda, acordate que ahora yo llevo la casa adelante y debo cocinar para todos y lo que es peor no quieren que contrate a nadie ya que le encanta mi comida. – termino diciendo Akane visiblemente cansada

Todos rieron ya que los mellizos eran terribles un chico y una chica igualita a su padre pero pelirroja, eran terribles por separado, pero cuando se juntaban eran de temer, mientras que la pequeña que no tenia ni 5 meses era igualita a su mama y era todo dulzor, sobre todo para su padre que no se perdía una sonrisa y estaba re embobado con su pequeña princesa.

Shampoo sonrió ya que ella misma estaba luchando con una pequeña de 4 llamada Mai Mai que corría al pequeño Ranma llamándolo prometido y el le sacaba la lengua y le hacía zancadillas, y un pequeño de 3 que solo intentaba leer y le tenia miedo a la exuberancia de acción de la terrible Ranko, que lo seguía a todos lados.

Kasumy y Tofu los miraban y pensaban lo que se les venia encima ya que la mayor de las Tendo estaba casi al punto de tener familia y era eso lo que temían que lo que se les venia eran trillizos y no sabían como iba a cambiar su vida.

Nabiki sonreía mientras su marido explicaba que ellos no querían todavía tener familia hasta que se resolviera el juicio contra Kodachi la cual estaba en un manicomio por querer secuestrar a los mellizos cuando nacieron diciendo que eran sus hijos y de Ranma, ese juicio estaba por finalizar con un fallo positivo, quedando toda la fortuna en poder de Kuno, y poder legal de por vida sobre su loca y desquiciada hermana.

Al terminar de hablar esta le dijo algo a su marido que lo dejo de una pieza. Haciendo que todos los miraran preguntándose que paso?

NA: lo que pasa es que acabo de hacer callar al Relámpago Azul de Furinkan dijo Nabiki mientras les mostraba un test de embarazo positivo

Todos rieron

Incluso una muy embarazada Ukyo que aunque estaba de 4 meses tenia mucha panza y cara preocupada. Las personas presentes notaron ese extraño comportamiento y esperaban una respuesta.

UK: chicos yo se que están preocupados, saben que fuimos al medico ya que nos parecía raro que estuviera tan grande, ambos estábamos preocupados temiendo que fueran dos niños en lugar de uno pero lo que surgió de este primer ultrasonido fue peor, y Ryoga ni yo sabemos como lo vamos a afrontar no solo económicamente sino físicamente - en este punto todos los presentes miran preocupados a una cansada Ukyo y a un aun mas cansado Ryoga- Ok aquí va, el ultrasonido mostró no uno, ni dos, sino 5 bebes – dijo muy angustiada Ukyo.

Todos se asombraron mucho hasta que Ranma dijo

RA: vaya P-Chan nos ganaste a todos sos increíble amigo eso es poder - dijo mientras reía a mas no poder contagiando así al resto de todos los presentes , ya que 5 niños en camino mas los trillizos de 2 años que eran mucho mas terribles que los mellizos de Ranma eso eran muchos hijos para un matrimonio que solo llevaban de casados 3 años .

Todos terminaron por calmar a la angustiada pareja y prometerles muchas manos extras para aliviar esa hermosa carga que venia en camino. Los padres propusieron algo a sus mujercitas incluir en el nuevo restaurante una guardería/dojo así no tendrían tantos problemas.

Y así dejamos charlando a 5 parejas planear el futuro de su numerosa y alegre prole.

FIN


End file.
